


Ladybug Said Trans Rights

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Adorable Rose Lavillant, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Akuma Attack, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya is a supportive girlfriend, Art teacher is named Mr. Carracci, Awesome Alix Kubdel, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Best Friends, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Canon Het Relationship, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff, Found Family Elements, Friendship, Gay Marc Anciel, Gay Rights, Gen, Het, Hopeful Ending, I am once again making the art teacher the best teacher, Ladybug Punching Transphobes Because It's What They Deserve!!!, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nathaniel and Alix are Childhood Best Friends, Nonbinary Alix Kubdel, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marc Anciel, Original Akuma, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pride, Punching, Slash, Social Commentary, Social Justice, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Teachers, TRANS RIGHTS BABYYYYY, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Trans Nino Lahiffe, Trans Rose Lavillant, Trans rights, Transphobia, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Alya records and posts a new video on the Ladyblog, where Ladybug stands up for the rights of those that are marginalized in society.The video is a hit, and Marinette’s proud of making so many of her friends happy as Ladybug supporting them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Art Teacher (Miraculous Ladybug) & Everyone, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Comments: 101
Kudos: 376





	Ladybug Said Trans Rights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts).



> Every day is trans rights, and Ladybug canonically punches transphobes every chance she gets, pass it on--

* * *

“Look at the new video I posted on the Ladyblog!” Alya whoops, all but kicking down the door of Miss Bustier’s class and striding through, beaming wide and accomplished.

“What is it, Alya?” Adrien asks, curious and a little suspicious, already feeling like he knows what this is about. Even his sleep addled mind—having had to wake up earlier because of the Akuma attack this morning—knows that Alya only ever gets this worked up when she has juicy Akuma fights to post on her blog.

The dark-skinned girl whips her phone around, presenting it to them like one might a badge of honor. “It’s a brand new video of Ladybug! Nino, Nino, look! You’ll _love_ this one…!”

“I mean, you took it, so I already love it,” Nino responds, chill as ever, causing Alya to coo and press a quick peck to his cheek.

“Thanks, babe, but I think you’ll _extra_ like this one!”

The two boys settled in their seats, as Alya crouches in-between them, pressing play. The video shows Ladybug punching an Akuma in the face. “SCREW YOU, YOU TRANSPHOBIC DICKBAG!”

Adrien’s eyes bug out, instantly recognizing the video being from this morning’s Akuma.

The video keeps playing, as Adrien watches himself as Chat Noir jumping into the fight to quickly Cataclysm the Akumatized object—a hand-written sign with slurs on it. The Akuma reverts back into a human.

But that doesn’t stop Ladybug from hauling up a man twice her age and size by the collar.

“Hateful people like you are absolutely _disgusting_!” Ladybug seethes, voice loud and condemning. “You’re making life terrible and dangerous for an already marginalized group of people that suffer enough, that’re just trying to live their lives…!”

“Ladybug, what’d he say…?” asks Alya from the other side of the camera.

Chat Noir puts his hands up placatingly. “Ladybug, please put him down—”

Adrien winces. Even through a screen, Ladybug’s venomous glare could kill.

“He started spouting transphobic garbage, and I won’t stand for it!” Ladybug declares, setting the man down, none-too-gently. She keeps her grip on the man’s collar, turning to stare down Alya’s camera. “Listen Paris, and listen well…! Hate of any kind, against _any_ marginalized group, is abhorrent! No matter one’s race, sex, gender, sexuality, religion, nationality, color of your skin—if you’re spewing hate speech, I won’t stand by and allow it!”

Adrien remembers how a flock of news reporters had joined them to record the heroine, as she made her declaration to all of Paris—no, to the _world_.

“None of us should allow it!” Ladybug declares fiercely on-camera. “And we’ll _stop_ allowing it! I wholly support the trans community…! TRANS RIGHTS!”

Alya shrieks and whoops behind-camera.

Adrien watches in hopeless embarrassment as him—still transformed as Chat Noir—stuttered a few beats behind with an awkward “Trans rights!” and fist pump, before all but bolting from the scene.

He’d nearly forgotten about his time limit, so enraptured with the fierce, protective fury radiating from his lady. Ladybug…she was a pinnacle of justice, for sure.

It made Adrien feel like a bit of a poser. Should he have worked harder as Chat Noir to vocalize his support for other marginalized groups…? Absolutely. Hell, he’s a model! He has a platform he could do good by! Why hasn’t he _done_ more…?”

“That’s amazing!” Nino laughs, once the video ends. “Ladybug said fuck transphobes! That’s so cool…!”

“I know, right?!” Alya whoops, putting an arm around her boyfriend. “Ladybug said trans rights! She said you’re valid!”

“Bless,” Nino nods, clasping his hands with the motion. “We Stan a Queen.”

“We Stan!”

“We Stan,” Adrien nods, feeling a fond smile stretch on his lips. Especially at the look of pure content and elation on Nino’s face, bright like a shooting star. “Chat Noir said trans rights, too…” the blond slowly points out, punching his best friend on the shoulder. “So that’s two superheroes that think you’re valid!”

“True, true,” Nino nods, still grinning wide and toothy.

“I mean, homeboy came in a little late there and seemed confused, but he’s got the spirit,” Alya laughs, scrolling down her phone and grimacing. “Ewwww, there’s already dumbass trolls on here typing up their disgusting transphobic garbage. I’m gonna have to clean this up!”

“Damn, people really don’t know when to quit, huh?” Nino huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Fuck ‘em,” Alya nods solemnly, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. “I love my cool, trans boyfriend to bits and pieces.”

“Yeah, fuck ‘em,” Nino says, brightening up considerably, voice soft.

“Fuck ‘em!” Adrien adds, slapping his hand on his desk for emphasis.

Nino turns to him, spluttering out a laugh, and Alya hoots. “We got the perfect angel to say fuck…!” the dark-skinned girl crows.

“You can’t prove anything,” the blond says, mock serious, a smirk on his face. “Besides, Nino deserves people swearing to protect his honor.”

The cap-wearing boy sniffles dramatically. “My best bro…Really showing he’s the best here, huh?”

Adrien’s smile softens, feeling a bit melancholic as he admits, “I mean, I can always learn to do better…”

And he can. He can be more vocal in supporting his friends. More vocal in defending others.

He shouldn’t sit back idly anymore.

* * *

Marinette slides into class barely on time, having been backed up from the morning’s Akuma and helping her parents at the bakery. When she goes to her seat, Alya whispers about showing her a video at lunch.

During lunchtime, Marinette watches the video of herself—as Ladybug—cussing out the transphobic dickbag Akuma from this morning.

She looks furious, and powerful, and righteous. Hopefully, her hard stance against hatred will help others stand up for basic human rights, as well. She smiles, feeling pleased and accomplished.

“Ladybug said trans rights, and she’s right,” she tells her friends sitting with her at lunch. Alya whoops, and Nino laughs, and Adrien smiles back at her warmly.

She did the right thing. And that’s rewarding in itself.

* * *

Marinette walks into the Art Club room after school, smiling at the sight of everyone gathered around Nathaniel and Marc’s table.

“Hey guys, did you see—”

“LADYBUG’S NEWEST VIDEO!” Rose crows, squealing and stomping her feet. “IT’S AMAZING! _SHE’S_ AMAZING!”

“Fuck yeah, trans rights!” Alix whoops, throwing an arm around Nathaniel’s shoulder in a side-hug. “I’m feeling valid as _hell_ in this Chili’s tonight…!”

“Same, though,” Nathaniel laughs, voice wavering and watery. On his other side, Marc snuggles into him, smiling softly at the redhead.

“She really did say trans rights! And she’s right,” Marc nods, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend’s uncovered temple. “I love my trans boyfriend—”

“A-And I love my nonbinary boyfriend,” Nathaniel smiles back at him, cheeks pink.

Juleka hugs her girlfriend from behind, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. “I love my trans girlfriend,” she states, beaming almost as much as Rose was.

The blonde girl giggles brightly. “Awww, thank you! I love you too, Juleka! Lesbian rights!”

“Shhhh, today’s all about trans rights—”

“But I wanna support you too!” Rose pouts, the pout on her lips quickly disappearing when Juleka leans down to peck her. “Heehee! I guess I’ll let it slide for today.”

Marinette can’t help the laugh that slips from her mouth, warm and delighted. “Trans rights every day, but especially today!”

“Moooood!” Alix hoots, getting up from her seat to skate over to the Asian girl, taking her arm. “C’mon, we should replay the video, so Mari can watch!”

“I mean, I won’t say no to re-watching it!” she laughs, feeling fond at the sheer joy her friends and fellow club members were displaying, just by watching a video.

“Mr. Carracci!” Rose squeals, “Please join us…!”

The art teacher rises from his desk, smiling warmly at the group. “Well, if you kids don’t think I’ll be a bother for joining in—"

“You’re not a bother!” the blonde girl states fiercely, bouncing in place.

“Yeah, c’mon Dad,” Alix starts, grinning slyly. “Get in here.”

Mr. Carracci sputters out a laugh, walking over to the table they’re gathered at. “Well, seeing one of Paris’ heroes punch out a bigot is always a treat! I suppose I’ve really got no other choice.”

The Art Club watch the video again. But instead of watching it, Marinette watches the other club members, as they ooh and aah, laugh and cheer, smiles stretched wide across all their faces. Even their teacher has a pleased smile on his face, looking like a proud father, as he watches the video.

“Trans rights!” Alix crows, thrusting both fists in the air, the rest of the club members parroting her.

“Well, I’m glad you kids have these supportive superheroes to look up to,” Mr. Carracci chuckles. “It’s great to see them so vocal! Your generation really knows what it’s doing, and I can’t be happier for it.”

The students blink in surprise, eyeing one another.

“Is this…Validation? From an adult?” Nathaniel asks, wonderingly.

“An adult that actually thinks our generation’s doing something good…?” Alix asks, elbow propped up on her best friend’s shoulder.

Juleka mutters out, “That we’re not useless deadbeats?”

Rose nods. “Or that we complain too loud?”

“That our kindness isn’t a crutch?” Marc adds.

“A rarity,” Marinette agrees, quite gravely.

The older man blinks back at them, thick brows furrowing, looking incredibly concerned. “Are…Are you kids alright…?” he asks, soft and horrified.

The club members share a look, before shrugging in unison.

“Well, we are now!” Alix snorts with a grin. “’Cuz we’ve got you, Art Dad!” The others nod along, beaming at the man, who blinks back at them with suspiciously shiny eyes.

“Ah. Well,” Mr. Carracci clears his throat, before smiling back at them, small and tentative. “I do support you all. Not just in your artistic endeavors, but in life as well. I support trans rights, and lgbt rights, and everything else you kids are. You’re all promising, bright young students, that I’m glad to know. And I’m sure you’ll all do great things, as the future of Paris.”

Marinette bites her lip to keep in her giggles, watching as the rest of the club members surge forwards to start a group hug, surrounding their teacher. The poor man looks mildly confused and flustered, grinning awkwardly at the sudden affection, but gently pats their shoulders all the same.

“M-Marinette, c’mon! Join in!” Marc crows.

Marinette laughs, carefully moving forwards, slotting herself between Alix and Rose. “Thanks, Mr. Carracci,” she states, grinning as the man patted her head gently.

“It really isn’t a problem,” Mr. Carracci says, shaking his head, the grey curls swaying with the motion.

Even though she herself had loving parents and a good support structure, the half-Chinese girl knows that having teachers as good as their art teacher meant a lot to not just the rest of the club, but to the students of Dupont as a whole.

“Ha! Well, it feels like Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Art Dad all saying trans rights in one day is Too Powerful,” Alix jokes, causing snorts and laughter from the rest of the club.

* * *

Marinette laughs along with her friends, feeling warm.

She’s glad she could help protect her friends. Not just physically, from Akuma attacks, but also emotionally.

The world may not be the kindest, or the brightest. But a fierce hope burns within her all the same.

She’s going to lead Paris to a better, brighter future, with her friends by her side. By punching one bigot at a time, if she has to.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a place for debate. I'm not giving anyone a platform to spew hate speech.
> 
> If I get any transphobes here, I'm blocking you and sniping you on sight. Just try me :)


End file.
